


终将再会

by Vradica228



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vradica228/pseuds/Vradica228
Summary: 爱梅特赛尔克死后两人的灵魂交流。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	终将再会

这是一场已经持续了一万两千年的堕落，不知何时开始，但一定不会结束。既没有快乐，没有悲伤，更不会感到痛苦。  
他不是没想过会有结束的时候，只是没想到会是以这样的形式……也好啊，至少是在这片遗迹上。  
虽然，还是有点遗憾。

光静静地注视着爱梅特赛尔克……哈迪斯的灵魂在一点点消散。  
黑暗褪去，那位无影在黎明的阳光下抚摸身前的裂缝，然后提起胸膛，摘掉兜帽露出了自己的容颜。他看着光，依旧面无表情，依旧欲言又止。在过分平静的对视中，光发现这似乎是她第一次不设防备地面对这个人。  
他说，给我记住，语气依旧高傲，像是命令，又像是请求。光之战士郑重地点头，庄严地许下承诺。  
随后，他以一副“真是败给你了”这样的表情，自嘲地笑了。  
直到爱梅特赛尔克消失后很多事情才开始明了。比如，光才切身地体会到这人的以太是多么的浓厚。他的以太散落在黑风海的各个角落，只要身处期间，她裸露的每一寸肌肤，每一次小小的呼吸，都能感受到他的气息。  
可怕的敌人。  
光讨厌这种感觉，她本能地抗拒这气息。从广场初见时开始就一直如此，放佛要唤起不该出现的什么东西。这比战斗比抑制光之力还要累。  
安静的归途，她游在最前面，放佛她已经彻底恢复。然而光知道自己没有，她的身体知道她在做什么，同时她也发现自己的意识正在模糊，灵魂深处的一部分在离开身体去往深海。  
一旁的雅·修特拉动了动耳朵，她听见光之战士不停地念叨着一句话：“回去，一定要回去。”  
雅·修特拉看着光的背影，想着果然战斗了这么久，光也很累了。

肉体死亡对哈迪斯而言是家常便饭，灵魂的破灭倒是第一次。他知道自己碎掉的思念和意识还会存在一段时间，不过他已经无法自主干涉这个世界。他可以肆无忌惮地睡觉，然后在某一次沉睡中不知不觉魂归冥界。  
谁也不会找到他，谁也不会打扰他，谁也不会记得他。如此想来，哈迪斯想象着自己的神情，一定是闭上眼睛还忍不住笑了。  
有什么东西出现在他的意识当中。  
“所以你是不是傻？做不到的事情就不要随便答应。”刺耳的说话声在黑暗中突兀地响起，哈迪斯只当是自己又开始胡思乱想不愿在意，又忍不住下意识地去寻找声音的来源。  
“答应也就算了，居然愧疚到不敢面对他们？别自大了，你以为你是谁？”声音不断靠近他，该死的杂音，在这时候勾起他心中此时最不愿面对的事物。  
“没错，你是很强大，但是再强大的人也有办不到的事。你说的事情，从一开始就办不到！”声音越来越近，他意识到这不是来自他杂念的产物。不过这语气还真是爽朗的让人熟悉啊，他睁开眼，发现自己靠在亚马乌罗提街角公园的树下。夕阳西下，有人站在身前居高临下地俯视自己。她如同记忆中一模一样，眉眼弯弯，头发和袍子都有些凌乱，放佛刚从什么跑腿中赶回来。见哈迪斯睁眼看自己，她便蹲下身戳了戳他的胸膛。  
“看见没，当初你对我说的话，现在我原封不动还给你，甚至更合适！居然还叫我废物，注意言辞啊，爱梅特赛尔克大人。”“请面对事实，你现在就是残次品。”他抬起下巴眯着眼对那人说。“还有，这些话你怎么可能知道？你应该什么都不记得了。”  
“真是失礼，我为你准备了这样充满回忆的场景，你居然还在怀疑我？”那人站起来走到哈迪斯身边坐下。  
哈迪斯沉默地往光身上靠了靠，光有点不好意思，忍不住别过头回答道：“我是你记忆中的那个人，也是之前打碎你灵魂的英雄。好像海德林的封印方式就是分裂……这些被光之力封印的记忆本应一直沉睡，只不过你看得到吧，我的灵魂厚度又增加了。所以，封印似乎被削弱了点。”说到这里，她不由得苦笑。  
“所以当我的意识回到体内后，我依旧是那个失忆的，继续前行的英雄。而不是你记忆中的第十四席。”  
哈迪斯闻言沉默了一段时间，接着他试图把光的身子掰过来，不想光就是不愿意面对自己。他叹了一口气，抬手抚摸上光的头发说：“说这些做什么，我又没怪过你。”  
“你有。”  
“我没有。”  
“你就是有。”  
“好好好，我一开始就在怪你。”  
光忍不住回过头来想说些道歉的话，但被哈迪斯突然的举动打断了。她终于忍不住紧紧地抓着哈迪斯的后背，眼泪流在了他的肩上，耳边传来的是哈迪斯因感动和喜悦而嘶哑了的声音。  
“所以说，你我之间不需要解释。”

光创造的幻象如旧日般真实，落日下的亚马乌罗提依旧美得令人心醉。  
斜阳西下，远方的海水拍打着沙滩，海面和天空连成一片火红。成群的飞鸟时而发出叫声，徘徊着，徘徊着，又徐徐回巢。夕阳为高大的建筑群覆盖上一层橘红的色调，显得更加温暖了些。  
仿佛哈迪斯和光像往常一样，偷偷溜出来跑到这里感受自然的呼吸。  
拉哈布雷亚在阿尼德罗学院加班加点，以格约姆则在街边耐心地聆听市民的提问，那布里亚勒斯又在人民辩论馆和人吵架。  
米特隆和阿格里洛夫相约去海边进行调查水生物种，哈鲁马鲁特在为心爱的曼德拉施肥。  
艾里迪布斯又在神出鬼没地练习移动速度，希斯拉德则一定又跑到哪个角落进行人类观察试验……没有末日，没有佐迪亚克，没有海德林。那些存在于他记忆中的人们都远离争端与动乱，没有生离死别，一切还是那么安详与宁静。  
难得的美梦。  
夜幕即将降临，哈迪斯闭上了眼睛，推了推身旁的光。“快走吧，别打扰我睡觉。”  
“我再待一会儿。”光不情愿地说道。“你再不走，海德林就要来我这个暗之使徒要人，尽给我找麻烦。”哈迪斯吐字不清地说道，他的意识越来越弥散，当他彻底沉睡，这个依靠他俩意识相容所创造的空间也会随之消散。  
不过再次醒来时，他也不会是现在的他了。  
突然他的手被光抓住，他没有睁眼，他也不想再睁眼了。  
“睡吧，哈迪斯。”他听见光欢快地说道。“等你醒来后，我们就一起翘班去旅行吧。不只在地球怎么样？我们跨过银河，去宇宙的另一边，去看看那边的星辰大海怎么样？”  
“就算你躲着我嫌麻烦，我也会硬拉着你去的。就算你为此改变容颜相貌，我也一定会把你找出来拖着你去的！”  
光眼含泪光，微笑着对眼前的快要睡着的人许下遥远的渺茫的约定。也许到时候她早已忘记了这个约定，也许到时候他已经变成了另一个人，也许他们两个人从此别过，终不相见。  
从一万两千年前的那天起，他们彼此的人生就开始错过。轮回后的相遇不过是命运的捉弄。他是旧世界的无影，她是新世界的英雄，私情大不过责任，这次再会只不过是关于执念的小小巧合罢了。  
光最后看了眼哈迪斯睡着后的容颜，转身便带着晚霞的余晖走出了他的世界。世界随着她的离去开始变回黑暗，当光的灵魂意识即将回到体内时，她听见了哈迪斯的答复。  
“一言为定。”  
“ありがとう。”

拂晓一行人终于游回珂露西亚的沙滩边。阿莉塞在拍打她躺尸了的兄弟阿尔菲诺，桑科瑞德蹲下身查看琳的状况，水晶公坐在地上大喘气，雅修特拉在感受海风吹拂在脸上的温度。  
没有人知道于里昂热漂浮在海石后。  
又是一个夕阳西下，光之战士看着眼前这片宁静的海若有所思。她似乎在无意识中和谁许下一个重要的承诺，承诺着未来再会。  
和谁啊？她不由得苦恼着，只隐隐约约记得这个人对自己非常重要，重要到灵魂深处都在隐隐作痛。算了，她安慰自己说，现在想不起来没关系。终有一天，她会再次遇到那个人，到时她一定能想起来。  
现在，她需要做的是面对大海，向逝去的灵魂送上最后的问候——  
“晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我原本只想写个小小的片段，一不小心写多了就成这样了。  
> 重温主线后觉得，光和爱梅特赛尔克内在非常相似，私情大不过责任。虽然外在表现不同，但是他们都肩负着各方的期待前行。不同的是，光之战士赢了，哈迪斯输了。  
> 爱梅特赛尔克是带着无尽遗憾逝去的，但毫无疑问，他从不后悔自己所做的决定。只是觉得惋惜，当他好不容易见到了新生的光之战士，她早就不认识他了。在主线中，我能感觉到光之战士对爱梅特赛尔克的好奇和防备，两者相辅相成。她可以想要探寻爱梅特赛尔克这个人，但绝对不会被他拉拢。无论古代光和爱梅特赛尔克是怎样的关系，如今的光之战士也不会做什么亲近的举动。  
> 但是我们都能想象到过去这俩人关系多好多亲密对吧＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ  
> 所以就有了这篇。让光暂时恢复记忆，让她和他再拥抱一次，让他在魂归冥界前在和她一起再看一次亚马乌罗提，许下未来的约定。不过，被佐迪亚克精炼了的爱梅特赛尔克来世还会和光之战士敌对吗？这谁也不知道，但起码这个约定让彼此知道，就算立场对立，他们心中还有彼此。  
> 我相信他们终将再会。


End file.
